


Radar

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [17]
Category: Avengers Academy (Comics), New Warriors
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Learning someone has a crush on you, M/M, MMoM 2020, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, Pre-Slash, Unintentional Voyeurism, Vance using his powers in non canon ways, masturbating with super powers, mmom, references to canonical self harm, takes place on the road trip between Avengers Academy and the following New Warriors series, violation of privacy, worrying about someone's mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Vance has learned to use his powers in a new way, he uses it to spy on Robbie to make sure he isn't still cutting and it reveals something surprising.
Relationships: Vance Astrovik/Robert Baldwin
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 3





	Radar

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the seventeenth of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I will likely do all 31 days unless something unexpected happens and I'll put up everyone I do in a series. I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics
> 
> Of all the fics I have written for MMoM this is my least favorite even for Id fic I am a bit uncertain on posting it but I wrote it for MMoM and who knows someone may like it but if not it doesn't hurt to throw it up here.

Radar

It was hard some times watching his best friend to make sure he wasn’t back sliding and starting to cut again. He felt like a bit of a jack ass some times because he hadn’t told Robbie that he’d learned enough with his TK that he could tell what he was doing while he was showering. He’d been inspired by descriptions of Hero’s with radar senses to map a room with his tk and as long as he could hold the image in his mind he would sense the air disturbances that led him see movement. What made it worse was that this was an idea Robbie had once suggested years ago back during the New Warriors.

So he was always in the bathroom before his friend so he could lay down on the bed to keep his concentration while his friend showered. He knew there had been some close calls times he’d seen Robbie picking up the razor but so far his friend had always stopped. He didn’t know what he’d do if he sensed Robbie actually start to cut. He frowned as he realised Robbie was standing extremely still just out side the shower. He waited fearing the worst and then Robbie stepped into the shower and he started to focus harder. The water spray made it more difficult to tell what was going on so he needed to focus harder.

“Vance,” he felt more than heard realizing he’d focused enough to sense the vibrations in the air as Robbie was whispering his name. He recoiled and nearly lost his concentration but he managed to hang on not because he wanted to observe his friend jerking off but because their was a slight pressure change when he removed the tk effect and he desperately didn’t want Robbie to feel it. So he did his best to focus on the rest of the room but now that he knew what Robbie was doing the vague motions under the confusing water spray were crystal clear.

He should have known something like this might happen after all neither of them were currently involved with anyone. Suzy and he were on a break after that mess at the prom night and Robbie was too messed up to be with anyone. He just wasn’t sure how he felt about his friend supposedly thinking about him. It was possible he was wrong as he’d never heard sounds with his tk before but thinking back over the last few days he’d noticed Robbie staring at him.

He was flattered and if he was totally honest a little interested. He’d always considered himself mostly straight but ever since learning how his dad had stayed in the closet his whole miserable life he’d sworn to himself if he was ever attracted to a man he’d consider it. He’d had a few stray thoughts over the years, mainly about Captain America but then who wouldn’t but he hadn’t considered Robbie. Until now and he had to admit living on the road like this he’d seen Robbie in enough states of undress that he could picture it easily. Really easily and to his surprise the idea had it’s own appeal as the tent starting to form in his pajama pants showed him. Of course given Robbie’s fragile nature he’d never go there it would be crossing too many lines even more than he already had. After all the idea only came up because he was spying on his friend. He couldn’t help but imagine it though and then he felt a sensation across his clothed dick. He realized with a start that his tk was responding to his desires and stroking him. He got it back under control and didn’t relax until he heard the shower shut off. 

He turned onto his side so his predicament wouldn’t be visible to Robbie when he came out of the bathroom. He pretended to be asleep so Robbie just walked to his own bed and all too soon was snoring up a storm. He finally relaxed his tk field from the bathroom and then turned his attention to his predicament. His erection as not going away and he knew he wasn’t going to get to sleep with it. He also knew he couldn’t exactly jerk off or walk to the bathroom with it becaues Robbie was a light sleeper these days. He thought about what happened eariler and this time intentionally stroked himself with his TK. He was pleased that he was able to stay perfectly still so the cheap motel bed didn’t creek. It wasn’t as easy as you’d think repetitive motions with little force using TK were never easy but he had enough fine control that he was able to bring himself to climax without it taking too long or it giving away what he was doing. Then once his dick was flaccid again he got up and walked to the bathroom to clean up. He knew Robbie woke up when he got up but the room was dark enough he knew Robbie couldn’t see the stain.

The End


End file.
